


No, no. That can't be right.

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: She couldn't handle it.The sound of gunshots, fighting and yelling, and shouting from El as she threw men in the air like ragdolls was loud, way too loud, in her ears.She got on her knees and screamed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	No, no. That can't be right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based on the theory of "The Fangirl" on YT. Go check her and her videos out!

Max was exhausted.

She felt blood on her lip, running from her nose.

She put her hand on her temple and thought she felt blood. She groaned slightly and looked at the wrecked place.

There were guards and adults with guns and whatnot scattered everywhere on the ground. She felt a pang of guilt as she looked at the rest. Dustin, Suzie and Robin were all next to each other, laying still. Mike was on a stair with Nancy on a lower step. Steve was unconscious a few meters away from Max. El was unconscious next to Lucas.

Max wanted to reach out and call them, but her arms felt like lead and her head rang with the sound of gunshots and her screaming.

She tried to get up on her knees, but fell down. She was sure something was broken, but she felt too tired to process it.

She looked up to see a vaguely familiar man with white hair approach her. He seemed to be in his late 40s, early 50s, with cold dark blue eyes. He looked rather harried, like he had just escaped prison. He was wearing a blood-stained black suit that made him look powerful and impressive.

“Interesting.” Is all he said. She felt a stab of dread, though she had no idea why.

Then she realized.

She remembered what Lucas had said about Eleven.

“Bad Man.” She was able to mutter. Brenner gave her a cruel smile. She wanted to get as far away as physically possible. She would even go to the Upside-Down to get as far away as she could from him.

He regarded her with analytic eyes, before picking her up and cradling her.

She wanted to be put down, to shout at him, to demand to be let down, but she felt like her voice wasn’t working, so she sobbed.

“Hello, Jane.” He said. Max wanted to say he was confused, that Eleven was Jane, not her, but again, she couldn’t speak.

She felt a cold sense of dread as she realized what he was saying, and sobbed more openly, praying for someone to wake up and hear her.

Brenner didn’t listen. He just carried her away, much like he did Eleven at Hawkins Lab.

But they weren’t in Hawkins anymore.


End file.
